HiS VeRy FiRsT tImE
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Nerves. Nerves get the best of all of us sometimes. But, what happens when it's Eli's first time and Clare has him pinned down to her bed whispering "I love you," for the first time in her ear. Will he let his nerves get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! SO, I WAS IN MY CAR, DRIVING HOME FROM SCHOOL, AND I STOPPED AT A RED LIGHT AND SAW THIS COUPLE WHO WAS HOLDING HANDS. AND SINCE THE WINDOW WAS DOWN, I HEARD THE GUY ASK "CAN I HOLD YOUR HAND?" AND I THOUGHT IT WAS THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER, BECAUSE I NOTICED THEY WERE MY FRIENDS, AND THEN I THOUGHT OH ELI SHOULD HAVE A GENTLE MORE NERVOUS SIDE AND BAM! HERE LIES A STORY ABOUT ELI'S FIRST TIME. ALRIGHTIE, SO PLEASE ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HiS VeRy FiRsT tImE...

* * *

**HiS VeRy FiRsT tImE-Chapter 1 **

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" I asked Fitz.

He laughed and said, "When she starts to scream your name really loud, so loud that it pierces your ears."

"How do I know I'm not hurting her?" I asked him as he sipped his coffee.

I looked around the library, pretending that I was reading my book, flipping the pages listening intently to Fitz.

He smiled and said, "Trust me, if you hurt her, she'll tell you and besides their is a difference between a pleasurable scream and when you're getting murdered scream, right?"

I nodded and said, "Well, when you''re getting murdered...you know what you make no fucking sense at all."

"I am trying to sum up what you have to do in the simplest way possible, for you anyway," he told me, glancing down at his health book.

My heart was beating out of my chest just from thinking about doing this to Clare.

"I just...I care about her that's all and I don't want to hurt her. We've been together for three years and I just want to make that special. And you comparing Clare's moans to being murdered isn't exactly helping me," I told him as my right leg started to shake involuntarily.

Fitz looked at me and said, "You're making this a bigger problem than it has to be. She should be the one nervous, not you, all you got to do is whip it out and put it in the hole."

Oh my god!

"What if I don't find the right hole? Oh my god, Fitz you are making me more nervous," I mumbled lying my head in my hands.

He laughed and said, "Eli, you are blowing this way out of proportion."

Blowing.

Blow job?

Oh my god...perverted minds, I hate it.

I wish I could return my brain and get a more sexual educated one.

"I'm trying not to Fitz! Except every little thing you say is making me a nervous wreck right now and I can't take it," I told him as my heart picked up an erratic pace.

The librarian told us to _"sh,"_ as we just continued to laugh.

Why do people/teachers/librarians/parents do that?

It just makes us want to talk louder to annoy you.

Fitz gulped his coffee and said, "This is ridiculous man. The first time I had sex I was cool as a cucumber."

"Yeah okay, why do I not believe you?" I asked him smirking.

He crossed his arms, keeping a serious face, and gave me the most convincing glare I have ever seen.

Fitz started bursting out laughing and said, "I'm just fucking with you man, I almost had an anxiety attack. It's just something that we all have to do, that is if we want to, that we have to get through."

I sighed and said, "But that isn't fair, you lost your virginity to a girl who was still a virgin. Clare has already slept with her old boyfriend because she thought he actually loved her."

When Fitz was about to say something he said, "Barbie at Twelve o' clock."

I got up, spinning around quickly, causing Clare's books to fall right out of her hand.

"Sorry," I told her laughing bending down to help her pick her books up.

She laughed and stood up and told me, "Someone is a little jittery today."

"Who? Me? No, never," I told her smiling reassuringly telling her I was fine.

She smiled at me and said, "Hey Fitz."

He nodded and asked "Sup?"

Fitz was so nice to Clare.

I laughed, yeah right.

Clare looked up at me, with those eyes, the eyes I've always admired since the first day I saw her.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" She asked me.

When I was going to answer her question, my throat dried up, and I tried to speak but my body wouldn't let me.

Fitz got up, wrapping his arm around me and said, "Yes, he is overly delighted to spend the night with you at your house...alone...just the two of you..for the first time...in three years."

I laughed and mumbled, "Don't push it."

Clare smiled and said, "I'll see you tonight, at nine, bring your pj's."

She chastely kissed my cheek, my face heating up, as I watched her walk out of the school library.

I breathed out and almost fell.

"I'm so fucked Fitz, you have no idea. I can't...I can't do it," I told him as my nerves sky rocketing through my body.

I looked down at the floor and Fitz placed both his hands on my shoulders causing me to look up.

"Look at me," he growled.

I looked into his what seemed black eyes right now.

"You are going to get laid tonight," he told me smiling and nodding his head repeatedly like I was stupid.

I sighed and said, "Fitz, I don't think I can do it honestly, I'm just not meant to have sex."

He laughed and said, "Every man should have a chance at sex. Even...if they turn out to be bad at it."

"So you're saying I'm going to be bad at it?" I asked alarmed.

He laughed and said, "Eli, we have seven hours to make you a lean mean sex machine."

I sighed and I asked, "How do you expect that to happen?"

"From a little help from a friend..." Fitz said smirking.

My heart skipped a beat just thinking about what Fitz was going to do to me

But, I guess whatever it is, it'd be worth it because I wanted Clare...so bad.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**So, continue?**

Like/Dislike?

This will be a three-shot

**15 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! WOW! 22 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER (MUCH APPRECIATED) LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGING REVIEWS WHICH MOTIVATED THIS CHAPTER! AGAIN, A CLIFFHANGER! (; PLEASE ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF HiS VeRy FiRsT tImE...

* * *

HiS VeRy FiRsT tImE-Chapter 2

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"He's been acting so...strange lately," I told Ali as she grinned devilishly at me.

I sipped my coffee, breathing in the cool spring air.

"Well, maybe he's nervous," she told me flipping through her history book.

I looked down at my math homework, seeing doubles, and shut it.

"That's not like Eli though, he's always happy, and never nervous, definitely never nervous," I told her.

Ali reached for her phone when it vibrated and said, "Well, Drew should be here any minute, but until he gets here listen up Clare."

She snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my intense glare into space.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Ali smiled, crossing her legs underneath the table and said, "Listen Clare, it's Eli's very first time. Don't you remember your very first time with KC? Weren't you nervous?"

I nodded.

I hated when anyone brought up _him, _because he used me and broke my heart.

He left me for the wolves.

I shook my head, relieving my head of all the horrible memories.

"I know I was nervous as ever, and I still am. Even with Eli, he makes me really worked up and makes me feel...special. But, Eli is different than KC. KC was rough and didn't really care about me, but, Eli has this gentle look and the way he talks and he acts concerned making tiny problems into a huge fiasco just shows me I can trust him. You know?"

She nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"Like when you scrape your knee he grabs a thousand band aids even though you don't even need one, that kind of thing?"

I nodded, smiling remember the time that Eli and I were at the park and I tripped over Eli's shoelace and scraped my knee. Eli leaned down to my knee, kissing the cut gently, and smirked glaring into my eyes with those powerful green eyes. He held me in his arms, breathing down my back causing goose bumps to form.

I blinked, coming out of an adorable memory and said, "I just want tonight to be special. But, I can't do that if he's all worked up like...like a robot."

Ali leaned over the table and asked, "If I told you something, would you promise that you won't tell Eli or Fitz I told you?"

I nodded smiling anxiously wanting to know the secret.

"Fitz is going to give him a make over kind of...and show him the ropes with girls...you know?" She told me curiously and hesitantly.

I bowed my head and said, "I can't believe Eli would go along with Fitz. Fitz isn't...the fastest turtle on the turtle farm if you know what I mean."

Ali started laughing and I sighed, not really wanting to know what Fitz was going to tell/show him.

"I hope Fitz doesn't fuck up Eli's mind that's all," I told Ali.

She smiled and placed her hand over my hand and said, "Clare, you need to relax. Eli won't take every thing Fitz has to say to heart, he'll probably just listen and take them as tips ya know? That can't hurt Eli, it'll give him a background and just give him a clue as to what he has to do Clare. He's clueless when it comes to the sex topic...and that's why I think you should let Eli take control tonight."

I opened my mouth about to protest and she said, "Before you be annoying and not agree with me listen to me. Guys like to feel like they have control. They love the feeling of...power. Give Eli that tonight, don't be in control like you usually are with him. Just, do him a favor, and make his first time special...meaning let him do what he wants and let him take control."

I nodded, "You're right Ali. I should consider that it is his very first time. I just keep forgetting how fragile Eli is as a person. He's very...delicate. I don't want to break him. I just want to have a nice romantic night together. And maybe say I love you for the first time..."

Ali's eyes shot open and screamed, "He never told you he loved you!"

I covered Ali's mouth as the people walking near the Dot turned their heads around, as she drew needless attention. Ali was always best at drawing attention.

"Sh, Ali, no he never told me he loved me," I hissed sitting back down removing my hand.

She laughed, sitting back in her chair, and said, "Clare, you guys are like...basically connected to the hip and he hasn't said I love you? I mean, Drew and I have been dating a year now and he told me two months ago he loved me..."

"Did he mean it?" I asked not thinking before I asked.

"Duh Clare," she mumbled rolling her eyes.

I sighed and said, "I didn't mean it that way."

She smiled and said, "Clare, it doesn't matter all that matters is you and Eli right now. You have to worry about Eli."

I nodded and said, "I'm just...nervous."

She smiled and said, "I'm sure Eli is too."

I looked up at the blue sky, as birds flew and chirped happily. I breathed in the spring air, Oh Eli if you knew what you do to me.

_IF_ only you knew...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Did you do it?" Fitz asked me hesitantly.

I turned around, placing my vest over my bare chest.

Fitz told me that wearing no shirt underneath my black vest would make me more appealing to Clare. I slipped on my jeans over my boxers, and smiled looking confidently in my mirror. I was so ready for Clare. She would have never seen it coming. My hair was swooped in the perfect position, my smirk was glistening, and my face was to die for. I could do this. I can do this.

"Yep, all clean down there, now what?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "Sit down."

I sat down on my couch, across from him and pulled out a condom box.

A condom box!

With everything going on, I totally forgot about condoms.

"I know with all your nerves and shit you would forget the most important thing," he said handing me the box.

I nodded and asked, "Anything else?"

He smiled and said, "Okay, their is a couple of things you should know before having sex for the first time. I mean, you got the looks down, Clare will definitely be attracted to you but their is a couple more things you should know."

My heart raced as he began to talk.

I listened intently to every word he had to say.

"Okay, first of all, don't go right into sex. Maybe put on some music, watch a movie, get her into it. Also, you have to remember that she is probably just as nervous as you are. You might not see it...but she is. Remember to Breathe also."

"Breathe, got it," I mumbled as he went on.

"For me, sex was really nerve wracking the first time. But, breathing helped me keep my head in the game. I know you can do this Eli, but you have to keep your head in the fucking game unless you'll lose this. You have to keep focused. Your main goal is pleasuring her, not yourself, her. She matters more than you, right?"

I nodded in response.

"Foreplay," he said.

"What's that?" I asked innocently not knowing what he just said.

Fitz exhaustingly placed his hands over his face and breathed out, "Foreplay is what people sometimes do before sex. It's like a warm up. Some people just go right into sex, but I think in your case you should do foreplay."

"What is it? I can't do it if you don't tell me," I told him getting frustrated because he wasn't telling me.

Fitz stood up and said, "Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, groping, all of that is Foreplay."

I mouthed an "Oh," and Fitz said, "Yeah oh."

"I don't think I should...Fitz I don't know if I can-."

He cut me off and he continued, "You are doing it, because you love her don't you? You want to make her happy? Okay? You are going to do it, now, you're main goal during foreplay is to get her aroused okay? Because, if she isn't their is a bigger chance of the condom ripping. And, we don't want that to happen now do we Eli?"

I shook my head and he said, "Good so you got the basics. A couple of more things before you go."

I felt like I was in my math class and the teacher won't let you go until they give you ten tons of homework and then you're late for the next class.

"Me and you like feedback don't we? Don't you like to hear Clare moan? Do you?" He asked.

"I really don't think I should answer that," I said.

He laughed and said, "Come on man, between me and you."

I nodded, "I do alright, a lot."

"It's alright, it's normal. Now, let her know who's in charge. Make her tell you what feels good and what doesn't so it gives you a better clue on where to touch her. Like...a sweet spot."

I nodded once again taking mental notes on Fitz's talk.

"They call it a G-spot," Fitz told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

He laughed and asked, "Did you ever watch porn before?"

I smirked and my face burned bright red.

"No...I don't watch porn," I told him honestly.

Porn wasn't my type of style, it was gross in my opinion and just another reason to give men approval of disrespecting a woman's body.

"Man, did you ever jack off before?" He asked.

I smirked and said, "Yeah."

"To what?" He asked.

"Can you stop analyzing my sex life and tell me what the hell to do to Clare?" I asked him alarming him.

He smiled and said, "Calm down minute man, relax."

"A G-Spot is a place inside Clare that makes her tick. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack. But, I'm sure you'll find it. It's like in basketball, and you have one special spot on the court that no matter how you shoot it...it goes in. Like that. You get me?"

I nodded in response.

Clare has a G-Spot, who would have known.

"Okay, now you might...their's a possibility that you might cum before you want to. I did when I first had sex, the second I got all the way in I ejaculated. But, don't be alarmed okay? If that happens it's normal, you just have to keep going for her sake anyways," he told me.

I nodded taking this all in and I asked, "Anything else Doctor Sex?"

He laughed and said, "That name kind of sounds...appealing."

"Now, you're main priority when going in is not hurting her right?" He asked.

"I don't want to hurt her, what happens if I do, I couldn't live with myself if I caused her pain. I couldn't-."

Fitz cut me off and said, "Two words that helps you. Go Slow. Just do it, no matter how much you want to go faster and faster go insider her go...as slow as possible."

"What if I can't find the hole?" I asked him honestly.

I'm the biggest asshole ever, It's as if I wasn't even a guy.

"Guide it, with your hands douche bag," he said and continued, "Then I'm sure you'll find it."

I laughed and breathed out, "Okay...I think I got it."

"And remember to..." Fitz asked wanting me to finish his sentence.

"Ask her if she's ready before I do it," I told him as he slapped my hand and said, "You got it man. I think you're ready."

I got up, grabbing the roses I bought Clare and the second I got my hand on the doorknob Fitz screeched, "Oh shit, remember that when you pull out. Eli, fuck man, if you screw this up, pull out slowly, holding the condom so nothing drips out. Got it?"

I nodded and said, "Jesus Christ it's like you're preparing me for war."

"It could be war...if you don't do it right," Fitz said.

I walked out of his house and Fitz called out my name as I turned around.

I turned around and Fitz waved, "Remember Have Fun!"

I laughed knowing I was going to have the biggest anxiety attack known to man and it's too bad that Clare was going to have to see this side of me. I was always her knight and shinning armor and I thought that she always saw me as a big strong shield of protection. But, tonight I was the kid gripping to his mother on the first day of kindergarten. Oh Lord, fucking help me...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sat nervously twiddling with my fingers and looking down at my hands. Sitting on my couch, waiting for Eli, on this night, was nerve wracking.

This was going to be a _BIG_ night. This night, I have waited for since the first day I met Eli.

Knowing what Eli was coming for tonight, and knowing that our only intention is making love made my body tingle.

Eli and I have never gone beyond second base.

I haven't seen his body completely naked.

He hasn't seen my body completely naked.

Which, made nerves shoot through my body like a rocket ship launching off the surface.

Eli never pressured me, he never said _"Well, think about it it's your decision."_

When guys say "no pressure," it just adds pressure. Well, for me anyway.

It makes me feel like I'm backed up against a wall with no way out.

Like, being in a maze that never has a way out.

Pressure.

Pressure was one thing, that tonight, I didn't feel...at all.

I was surprised, but, I wasn't.

Eli was perfect.

Tonight would be perfect.

We would share the night we both had anticipated for three years but were never able to push the fact that we both wanted each other.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the doorbell ring and echo through my ears.

"Hey Clare! It's me, open up!" Eli screeched.

I got up, smiling, and I asked, "What's the..."

Eli was standing at my door step with just a black vest on, no shirt, and jeans.

Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

And it was raining too, what was wrong with him?

Not that I was complaining.

I couldn't stop staring at him. My trance was broken when his voice broke the silence.

I laughed and he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure," I told him opening the door and he walked in my house, holding roses, and soaking wet clothes.

"Thank you," he said as he held out the roses nervously.

I stared down at the beautiful roses and just the thought of Eli wanting to bring me roses made my face turn pink.

"Aw, Eli thank you, their so beautiful," I told him.

He smirked and said, "Just...like you."

I looked up at Eli, as the lightning struck and thunder roared.

Eli looked down at me, with those green eyes that could move a bolder.

I glanced at him, as he placed he gripped my waist shakily with his right hand.

Eli leaned down to kiss me as his wet chest pressed against my shirt.

I placed my left hand over his heart, and the thunder roared outside. I smiled and he said, "It's like the storm knows exactly how I feel.."

My face turned bright red, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Eli's body frame.

It was so different...in a good way.

And, he was wet, which made me so turned on I couldn't even think straight.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked placing my curl behind my ear causing me to look into his eyes.

I nodded and Eli said, "I really want this to be special Clare..."

I gulped nervously and said, "So...let's make it special."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

So Reviews?

Like/dislike

**40 REVIEWS =NEXT CHAPTER (;**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! I RE DID THIS CHAPTER SO MANY TIMES I STOPPED COUNTING AFTER THIRTY. LET ME TELL YOU, IT WAS THE **HARDEST LEMON SCENE** I'VE EVER HAD TO WRITE. I DON'T KNOW WHY, AND DON'T ASK BECAUSE I PROBABLY COULDN'T GIVE YOU AN ANSWER. LOL OK, COMING AT YOU, ELI'S FIRST TIME! PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER OF HiS VeRy FiRsT tImE...

* * *

HiS VeRy FiRsT tImE-CHAPTER 3

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I nervously gripped Clare's waist pulling her closer to me.

The sound of my wet vest hitting her dry shirt made me feel ten times more nervous than I already was. If you asked me why, I couldn't explain but just hearing us kissing and touching was driving my dick insane. I looked down at Clare, who couldn't take her eyes off my chest. It was like it was her first time looking at a human male body.

She examined me and I let her explore me as she backed me up against her staircase causing my heart to race. Clare licked her lips in anticipation, as her cold fingertips traced out my abs. I winced when her whole hand was placed over my heart.

I gulped nervously, and remembered what Fitz told me.

_"Now, let her know who's in charge. Make her tell you what feels good and what doesn't so it gives you a better clue on where to touch her,"_ his words of wisdom as he would call them echoed through my head like a broken record.

I grabbed Clare's hand and she looked up at me with a disappointed expression.

"Clare...is it okay, if I'm in c-c-charge?" I asked her innocently stuttering like the nervous asshole that I was.

She backed away from me, her breath hitched as I towered over her small frame, shoving her against the wall as gently as I could without hurting her.

My hand traveled up her side, and I examined her see through shirt. She was wearing a pink bra, my favorite color on her. I smirked and she said, "You know you don't have to stare Eli. You can touch..."

I gulped nervously as I groped her breast in my hand as she let out a loud moan. It was...louder than I thought. I smirked knowing I can control her now. I leaned down, to press my lips against hers as I groped her frantically. When our lips separated I would hear an agonizing moan escape them.

I don't know why, but listening to Clare moan, drove me insane and made my body feel like I was floating on cloud nine.

"Can I take it off?" I asked her nervously, looking down into her eyes, as she nodded.

I smirked and I slowly removed her shirt from over her head. The second it hit the floor, I backed her up against her hallway wall once again and gripped her smooth vanilla smelling skin in my hands. Her skin was like no other girls. It wasn't rough, or smelt, or cracked, it was...perfect.

I licked my lips as Clare clung her arms around my neck bringing me down for our lips to lock in anticipation. My tongue grazed antagonizingly slow against her closed lips. I moved my hand over her breast and cupped it as her mouth opened and I took that as an opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth.

Clare wrapped her arms around me, clinging her hands to my vest, as I moved my head down to her neck, and sucked on her pulsing vein. When I continued to suck on her neck, and twist the skin. she breathed out, her chest heaving and asked, "Can we go to my bed? Please?"

I backed off her and I didn't want to stop touching her. I held onto her as she laughed, "If we want to go upstairs, you're going to have to let go of me." I shook my head and moved my arms underneath her causing her to go weak at the knees and fall into my arms.

She giggled, oh her laugh. How her laugh...turned me on at this point in the game. I slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to lose eye contact with her. Her arms rested comfortably around my neck as we reached the top of the steps.

I clung to her as I gently placed her on her bed. I made sure her head rested comfortably on the pillow and smirked at her. When I was going to get up and move, her arms clung around my neck as I stared down at her bare chest. My mind kept screaming, _"Eli take the fucking bra off!" _But, I hesitantly moved my fingers over her bra clasp in the front of her chest.

I moved my right hand over her heart and she said, "You can take it off Eli..." I gulped and asked, "Are you sure?" She bit her lip, looking to the side, and looking back up at me."Why not?" She asked laughing and smiling brightly at me. Clare removed my vest, as I listened to it fall to the floor. She glared at me, like she was going to eat me.

She bit her lip, glaring at my bare chest. Well, now that she was making me feel paranoid, it was her turn. My thumbs slowly gripped the front clasp of her bra. _"Don't fuck this up," _I mumbled in my head. My fingers twiddled nervously with the clasp as I tried to unhook it. I sighed in defeat, as Clare laughed at me when I couldn't unclasp her bra.

I'm a failure at this.

It was official.

Someone give me a BIG FAT "F" in Sex Ed.

Clare obviously noticed I was frustrated and I sat up and she followed my position and asking, "What's wrong?" She stroked my spine, sending chills up and down my back.

I looked at her, fear and disappointment filling my eyes. "I'm a failure Clare...I can't even unclasp my girlfriend's bra. That's something any guy can coming out of the crib.."

She groaned and grabbed my hands and placed them over the clasp. "Look, it's easy," she whispered as I watched her use my hands to remove her bra. I towered over her as the bra was quickly removed and tossed to the floor when she helped me.

I glared down at her chest, loving every inch of it. I wish I could see this side of Clare...every day. She looked to the side, biting her lip, and not wanting to make eye contact with me. I moved my thumb beneath her chin, gently forcing her to look into my eyes.

"I'm not going to bite...hard," I whispered as I engulfed her right breast in my mouth.

Clare's mouth opened wide, as quick breathe's released from her mouth.

"E-Eli," she moaned fumbling her words.

I groped her left breast as I swirled my tongue in circles around her nipple. I could hear her heartbeat thudding unevenly inside her. I smiled against her skin knowing I made her nervous. Just like...she makes me nervous. We were in the same vote.

She arched her back up, brushing up against my jeans and my heart rate must have sky rocketed to the moon at that very second. That was my weakness. Only ten minutes into this, and she found my weakness. I let go of her breasts, as I stared down into her eyes.

"It's time..." she whispered.

I gulped and asked, "What?"

Clare gripped my hard on through my jeans and I hissed in extacy. I wasn't going to let her play games with me when we can just move on to the thing we've both been waiting for.

"Oh that time," I said tilting my smirk.

I hopped off the bed, grabbing a condom shakily out of the box and held it shakily in my hands.

My fingers shook slowly, as I knew what I had to do with it. I placed the condom in my hand as I traced my thumb over Clare's laces to her shorts and she gripped my belt buckle. I felt my face heat up, wondering if she would like what she was going to see. And, if she didn't, oh no. Eli relax.

_"Remember to Breathe,"_ Fitz told me not too long ago that it was still fresh in my head.

"Is something wrong?" Clare asked bringing me out of my trance. I shook my head and smiled.

"Everything but..." I whispered kissing her as she pulled away, gasping for breath and unbuckled my belt nervously. I laughed and said, "I think I can do this."

She smiled, her white teeth shining up at me, and my eyes going blind. Once I removed my pants, I heard the belt hit the floor and Clare looked down at my pants, then back at me. She looked at me like I was supposed to shed all my clothes.

Oh no.

I smirked and I gripped the waist line of her shorts. She crashed her lips against mine, as I groped her breast in my hand earning a silent moan to escape her lips. Clare pulled away slowly, and I heard our lips separate. The sound of our hearts racing and our breathe's hitching filled the air.

I towered on top of her as she smiled looking up at me. Clare looked as if she had a hundred things going through her mind at once until I leaned down to kiss her pulsing vein that twitched in her neck when I sucked on it gently...

Clare gripped my penis through my boxers causing me to moan her name.

I didn't know such a person can touch me like the way Clare did. She wasn't even completely touching my penis, because it was through my boxers. But, it felt...amazing. I felt like I was going to cum as she stroked her hand back and forth as I bit my lip. Before it could get out of hand I gripped her tiny hand in my hand and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just...want to save my first for you," I whispered nervously not wanting to waste my first orgasm on a hand job. Yes, I admit it I lied to Fitz. I never jerked off before, and I never let Clare touch me like she was right now.

Clare quickly nodded agreeing with me, and she asked, "Are you ready?"

I laughed and said, "The question is...are you ready?"

She bit her lip and said, "No, I think I'm just going to end it. Maybe we'll continue some other time..." My mouth went agape as she crawled out from underneath me. She had the nerve to stop in the middle and just...walk away from me.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and she laughed at my saddened expression. "Eli, I was just kidding," she told me laughing.

"Oh, that wasn't funny..." I told her as she moved into my lap. She leaned down to kiss my lips passionately as she rubbed against my cock. I hissed when she did it again, except harder and I felt her wet spot on her panties rub against my cock.

Clare looked down at me, as my breathing hitched, I needed her. Their wasn't a question about it. It's either I force myself inside her and it's rape, or she accepts what I'm going to do to her.

"Eli...I want you inside me," She breathed out.

It's as if she was reading my mind. I laughed and said, "Good, because I want to be inside of you."

I gripped her tiny frame in my arms and lowered her onto the bed. I searched for the condom that had fell out of my hand and picked it up. I looked down at Clare, who was glaring at me. So much pressure. I opened the condom, and I looked down at my penis.

Now...how to do this.

All I wanted to do was plunge inside of her without hurting her and have a good time. Why do condoms have to ruin it? Oh I'm such a dumbass I don't know how to put a condom on.

"You know...you have to take your boxers off to put a condom on," she whispered breaking my train of thought.

I nodded and said, "I know Clare, but I have bigger problems than that..." She gently took the condom out of my hand and said, "I can do it...if you don't know how."

"It's not like I practiced it Clare, this was the one thing..that Fitz really didn't explain how to do, I'm really sorry I'm so-." My rambling was silenced with a kiss as her cold fingers gripped the waistline of my boxers.

I kept my eyes closed, our lips never separating, as she removed my boxers. Her eyes opened, looking down at me, and I lifted my head up not wanting to look. She probably didn't like what she saw. She was so going to break up with me. Thank you god for cursing me with this penis.

"Wow...you're really...big," she whispered looking up at me and pulling me back down to a kiss. Clare quickly rolled the condom over my penis and I breathed out knowing I can finally...make love to Clare.

I lowered her onto the bed, and smirked. My fingers ghosted over the waistline of her panties and she arched her back, giving me the signal it was okay. I gently lowered her panties down to her feet as she tossed them off.

Clare separated her legs, as I didn't look down yet and kept eye contact with her. I moved comfortably in between her. My cock accidentally pressed up against her clit and she moaned.

"Please...Eli," she whispered starting to beg for me.

I smirked and used my hands to guide my dick inside her. My pulse must have been really high and I probably would have needed to go to hospital at that very moment. But, I wasn't going anywhere. She was...really tight. She screeched out in pain, not liking the intrusion. I stopped every thing I was doing and I lowered closer to her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Whenever I hurt you, you can claw the shit out of my back...deal?" I asked her as she smiled hiding her head in my neck.

Her hot breath's glided down my back. I slowly moved all the way in, and she started to squirm under me trying to find a comfortable position.

I let her do whatever she had to do to get comfortable with me inside her. I honestly felt really horrible about hurting her. I felt a tear drop fall onto my shoulder as I looked up to come in contact with her teary blue eyes. "Clare, we can stop, it's fine with me," I told her feeling horrible. I felt like shit knowing I was the only one getting pleasure out of this.

She shook her head and said, "It's fine Eli really, just move." I wasn't going to question her statement as I slowly moved in and out of her. Clare clawed my back and I stopped. Her eyes clashed with mine. I wasn't going to be able to go this slow anymore. It was this pressure building up in my body. Sooner or later...it would explode.

Our lips collided, as I began to go faster. Sooner or later Clare arched her back, meeting my slow thrusts. She smiled beneath me, as she moaned my name every time.

"E-Eli, right there, please, harder," she whined as I guessed I had found her G-spot.

I smirked, I found it!

Needle in a haystack my ass.

I groaned as she arched her back, as our skin collided and her walls clenched and unclenched around my dick. That was it.

Her legs shook uncontrollably as she screamed my name over and over again. Her bodily fluids dripped down over my cock causing me to lose control. I kept thrusting, and she knew I wasn't done. But, I was close. Clare placed her head on my shoulder, and kissed my neck passionately knowing it was my weak spot.

"Clare!" I screamed her name out so loud as I slowly came to end enjoying every second of it. My head tilted back, my eyes rolling back in my head from intense pleasure. The feeling...was indescribable.

She laughed and she said, "We did it."

"Yeah, I feel like fucking Dora...we did it," I told her cheerfully collapsing on top of her. I slowly pulled out of her, and she whined. "What's wrong?" I asked thinking I did something wrong.

"I miss you already..." she told me a bright red color blushing across her face. I laughed as I removed the condom and threw my boxers on. I slid under the sheets with Clare, as she remained with just panties on.

She interlocked her smooth legs with mine her chest rising slowly. Clare's head rested gently on my shoulder blade. I smirked, looking down at her beautiful face.

I closed my eyes, listening and enjoying the silence that approached us. Clare didn't seem to mind. I had mentally prepared myself for this moment for a long time. I planned...on telling her I loved her. It just takes a lot out of a guy.

Love is a scary thing. It's something that I've been feeling for Clare for a long time, but never told her. I had never experienced "love" with a girl before. My love for Clare was stronger than the eyes could see.

"I love you," I whispered looking down noticing...she was sleeping.

* * *

Like/Dislike?

I think this was the best "one shot" (kinda) I ever did so far, let me know if you think the same!

Does anyone want another chapter? Like, the aftermath of sex? lol. And, who knows maybe Eli will tell Clare he loves her? When shes awake...

Review (;

**55=NEXT CHAPTER (; **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
